Up until now, scattering prevention devices such as accordion covers, telescopic covers, and winding covers have been used to shield a machining region from a non-machining region since ground powder and coolant (hereinafter collectively referred to as “grinding fluid”) are scattered in the machining region of a grinding machine (e.g., Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In addition, such a grinding machine includes devices which biaxially move a grinding stone in the axial direction and the advancing/retracting direction with respect to a workpiece to adapt to the long workpiece. Therefore, the grinding machine employs a scattering prevention structure in which a machining chamber is divided into, e.g., the two pieces of front side space and rear side space, an accordion cover and a telescopic cover are used as uniaxial scattering prevention covers moved in the rotating axis direction of the workpiece, and a sliding seal member is disposed as a cover member to move the grinding stone in the advancing/retracting direction with respect to the workpiece.